Intercourse
by RenkonNairu
Summary: What it says on the tin: smut. Just smut. Nothing more. No plot. Anyone attempting to find plot will be shot. SuperMartian
1. Hesitation Before You Go All The Way

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Neither do I own the word 'grok' and its extended conjugations; it is the property of Mr. Robert A. Heinlein. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

Intercourse

Chapter One: **The Hesitation Before You Go All the Way**

Kissing was an interesting sensation.

They had something similar to it on Mars, but it was nothing like what Conner did to her. It was amazing the things non-telepaths, entirely physical beings, could come up with in their efforts to grow closer to one another. Physical intimacy was such a wonderful invention, a way of growing closer without the slightest use of telepathic ability; and yet, as wonderful as it was, its was also somewhat sad that physical beings like humans and kryptonians could grow no closer to one another than their skins would allow. Marvelous and yet melancholy, M'gann was still trying to _grok_ it in fullness.

Conner held both her arms in his strong hands, one thumb caressing her upper arm in a back and forth motion that tickled slightly and sent small shivers down that whole side of her green-skinned humanoid body. He must have liked the way she reacted because his other arm then slithered around her waist to the small of her back. He was always doing that, his hands always roving, always exploring, re-familiarizing himself with a landscape that often changed as suited her mood. Today's mood had her augmenting her standard green humanoid form with slightly narrower shoulders than she'd had the previous day, but slightly rounder hips that made her (in _his_ mind's eye) appear so much more deliciously _female_.

She explored his body too, but Conner's landscape never changed much. She snaked her hands up under the hem of his t-shirt to run her palms over the smooth and perfectly chiseled muscle of his chest. Feeling up the flat plain of his stomach and abs, over the slightly convex juncture between his ribs, to caress the toned perfection that were his pectorals. Her hands were tickled by the sparse bit of chest-hair he was sprouting and she delighted in the sensation, _grokked_ it and cherished it. To show her pleasure she deepened the kiss.

He had always been so hesitant to take things that extra step necessary for growing closer. True, he had been the one to kiss her back during the event that had started their relationship, but after that he had toned it down a bit. He never pressured her to move farther or move faster, though, M'gann could always sense that he wanted to. He wanted to grow closer with her, or rather, as close as a non-telepathic physical being could grow. She _grokked_ this. But he always seemed to hold back his swirling tide of passions, as if afraid he might damage her in his fervor. Of course, his strength being what it was and his control being less than it should be, M'gann _grokked_ that that could also be a real possibility. So, while he did not pressure her to quicken their growing closer, neither did she pressure him. Waiting would fill.

But she did offer him the invitation.

Parting her lips slightly and allowing her short, pink, human-shaped tongue to dart out experimentally. She flicked it across his bottom lip, requesting entrance. Conner's lips parted at her request and she could not help the moan of pleasure that erupted up from her human-shaped throat.

The hand that had been caressing her arm inched its way around to her front and cupped one small round breast, his thumb rubbing slowly over it, back and forth.

M'gann understood that breasts on the human body were more than a simple organ for nurturing young. The touching and caressing of breasts was also a key method in the human ritual for growing closer. This she had _grokked_ (not from her show, 'Hello, Megan') but rather from talking with her female friends, both Team and civilian alike. She could not contain her joy at the realization that their growing closer had advanced to this intimate degree. Her pleasure was expressed as another, more hearty and throaty moan than the previous one and her tongue delved deeper in his open and inviting mouth, exploring and tasting all that was Conner, _grokking_ him in fullness and cherishing the feelings.

…And then he did something she did not _grok_.

A feeling, almost a resolve had solidified. A desire… no, a _need_, but a hesitance to express it and then a gentle determination.

Both his hands closed around her dainty waist, just above the luscious curve she'd given to her hips that morning. Lifting her up, Conner moved her from where she sat on the couch onto his lap. His jeans were tented with his desire to grow even closer with her and when its peak brushed against the juncture between her thighs the sensation sent a jolt through her. A realization like an electric shock. Conner was not a telepath, he was a physical being, and physical beings grew closer through a different means than martians. Namely through coupling, the process by which eggs were also quickened. On Mars they were two completely different things, but on Earth they were one in the same.

Hello, M'gann!

She had been stupid not to realize that sooner! She knew it, but she hadn't _realized_… She hadn't _grokked_ the full implications.

M'gann broke the kiss instantly and sat staring at him, her mahogany colored eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. His piqued desire still pressed at her through the fabric of his cargo-pants, driving home a point so significant she felt like an ignorant nestling for not _grokking_ it sooner.

"I'm sorry!" They both gasped at the same moment. "_You're_ sorry? _I'm_ sorry. What are _you_ sorry for?"

M'gann sighed. Shut her mouth. Waited for him to go first.

"I, uh," his face flushed with embarrassment and she felt the tent of his want receed. "I didn't mean to force you. I know… um, its supposed to be a bigger deal for girls. I… I'm not pressuring you or anything. I'm sorry. I just…"

She was quickly reminded of all the sex-education classes they gave in school. Preaching abstinence and continuously reminding the female students not to allow males to pressure them into copulation before they deemed themselves ready to quicken eggs. They presented the image of female virginity as something sacred that must be guarded at all times from the fiendish and villainous males of the planet (admittedly, this might have been an over-dramatization on her part). Poor Conner. He probably thought he had just violated some sacred human code of mating conduct. That was one problem with physical beings' methods of growing closer; they had far to many rules.

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead, then the nose, then mouth so that he would know that she had not been offended. M'gann rested her forehead against his, opening a telepathic link between them, welcoming him into her mind and hoping he would understand that he had done no wrong. The fault (if there was fault) lay in her tardy realization of what growing closer with a non-telepath would entail.

/'_Why are you sorry?_'/ His voice in her mind seemed so natural now. It as hard to believe that less than a year had elapsed since that first telepathic contact where he had forced her out of his mind, yelling out loud to never do that to him. Now, she _grokked_, if he could, he would enter her mind at his leisure and invite her into his own without need for words. There was a prolonged pause before she admitted, /_'Martians do it differently_.'/

/_'Oh._'/ His psychic thread quivered with confusion accented by embarrassment. His memory called up the image of her true white-martian form, reminding himself that while she could change her form to something more 'human' in shape, that did not make her human and it was foolish of him to assume her people did things the same way either of his parent species did. He was giving himself a mental 'kick in the head' as much as she was herself. /_'Sorry. How do…_'/

His thought trailed off as he then reminded himself that he didn't want to force into anything she wasn't ready for. It might be better to wait for her to volunteer said information when she was comfortable –just like he had waited for her to show him her true form, he would wait until she was ready to explain martian's growing closer to him. Waiting would fill. Such patience was not common in him and she cherished it whenever it did manifest. But social taboos against mating or growing closer were a human thing, she had no such reservations against explaining her own people's methods. The lack of explanation prior to this moment had simply been a failure to _grok_ what growing closer to a physical being entailed.

/_'Sex and intimacy aren't the same thing on Mars._'/ She used the word 'sex' specifically for his sake. The method in which white-martians reproduced was not through copulation, but what was something she _grokked_ would be a bit much for him at this juncture. They had reached a cusp in their relationship and she wanted to make sure she took right action. Her vermillion cheeks colored a fetching shade of rosé. /'…_And we don't do either of them the same way humans –and kryptonians, too, I guess- do them._'/

The embarrassment did not leave his psychic thread, and his confusion deepened. /_'Oh._'/

But he did not seem to be pulling away or forcing her out, so she had not scared him away. He simply did not _grok_ the fullness of what she had tried to explain.

/_'This,_'/ she continued, /_'this is more like martian intimacy. A growing closer through sharing of the Self. You're not a telepath, so you can't share yourself with me this way -you can't _give_, I can only _take_._'/

He almost understood. It was a tentative grasp of what she meant. He did not _grok_ in fullness what she was trying to communicate to him, but he was forming a picture. She just had to make sure the picture he formed was an accurate one.

/_'On Mars, everyone is telepathic_.'/ She knew he _grokked_ that, but restating an already established fact felt like an easier way to lead into a more difficult explanation. /_'Martian society is kinda built on it, kinda like how most Earth societies revolve around gestures._'/ To illustrate this she placed her hand over his. /_'Everyone on Earth's got hands; everyone on Mars has got telepathy. Waving 'hello' is a casual gesture with no real intimacy behind it, shaking hands when you meet someone lays a path to grow closer to them later, holding hands is an expression of closeness, intertwining fingers even more so…_'/ She did each of these things as she narrated.

/_'Here on Earth, people grow closer through physical contact. The more personal the contact, the closer the relationship. On Mars it's the same but with telepathy. The deeper the connection, the closer the relationship. On Mars, the closest a pair can get is to almost share one mind, two parts of a whole. On Earth, instead of sharing minds, couples share bodies.'_/ She blushed when she finished; the sharing of bodies was still in unfamiliar concept.

/_'Okay…_'/ He still did not _grok_. /_'So, intimacy is all in the head and sex is… what?_'/

Ah. Here she hesitated. Not from any silly social phobia of talking about the topic of procreation, but rather because she feared it might disgust him. Rather like she had feared her true form would disgust him. Well, he had proved her wrong once already. Time to try for two for two. /_'When I said "sex" that's not what I actually meant. White-martians don't have "sex" –we spawn._'/

/_'Oh._'/ Well now, _that_ thought was heavy with disappointment. /_'So, you can't… you don't have…_'/

/_'I don't have organs that are compatible with yours._'/

He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Well that kinda sucks."

…

It did suck.

They seemed to have reached a point in their growing closer where no further movement could be made. He could not extend his mind as she could, if they tried to grow closer by the martian means of sharing the Self it would only violate Conner as she would have total control over their joining. It ran the risk of doing to him something similar to what the G-gnomes at Cadmus had done to him and she did not want that. As a physical being, Conner could only grow as close as his and his partner's bodies would allow.

But her body had not evolved to grow closer in that way. Growing closer was not a physical act for martians and white-martians did not reproduce through direct physical contact with one another and so there had never before been a need for physical intimacy or organs to facilitate this. She could change her form to a human shape, but that did not make her human. All it did was make her human-shaped. She might be a shape-shifter but…

…But she was a shape shifter! Why couldn't she just alter her form to accommodate the human and kryptonian method of growing closer? Hello, M'gann! A shift like that, with so much fine detail, would require a great deal of concentration and effort on her part, but once she was used to the shape and feel and _grokked_ its fullness it would become easier for her and if it allowed her to grow closer to Conner it would be worth it. She just needed to brush up on her knowledge of human anatomy.

M'gann closed the window with the episode of 'Hello, Megan' that she had not been paying attention to and called up a fresh screen. She searched female anatomy and human intercourse. Ignoring the amateurish videos that did not look at all scientific, M'gann found a fair few medical articles and one message board dedicated to the discussion of sex. The medical articles and their corresponding diagrams were helpful, but the message board actually turned out to be more so. There she could at least ask stupid questions. Sometimes she was accused of being a troll when she asked a question that would not have made sense from a human of either gender (or anything in between for that matter, sometimes one just needs to be raised in a culture to _grok_ its fullness).

After several hours, M'gann _grokked_ she was ready to shift her first attempt at the shape. It was more than just a simple orifice. There were layers and folds to it, rings of flash that were supposed to feel differently at different depths. She began with the outer folds, forming a cleft between her thighs, a slit of flesh that was crowed with small bud of a nerve-cluster (many of the women on the message board had placed great importance on this nerve-cluster, M'gann ran the tip of her finger over it experimentally but felt nothing). She deepened the shift, creating folds of flesh and rings of inner-walls and more nerve clusters (she referred back to the diagrams to be sure of their exact placement).

When she was done, M'gann _grokked_ the intimate juncture between her thighs perfectly resembled what it should look like at least visually. But that was all she could do with diagrams and descriptions. The rest she would have to figure out on her own.

She lay on her back, one hand slithering down between her legs, her fingers exploring to make sure everything was in its proper place. Everything felt as it should, the outside had folds where there should be folds, the slit was crowned with the delicate bud of nerves, the inside was tight but elastic and everything was moist and slick. It felt as it should feel… to another person. But M'gann gained no sensation from it. The nerve clusters she had so carefully placed were non-functional. Her touches and caresses while exploring had not stimulated them. More reflection was necessary before she fully _grokked_ this newest of organs.

…

Days passed.

Winter vacation ended and she, Conner and Zatanna returned to school.

She and Conner continued their growing closer through kissing and other physical contacts such as hugging and handholding, but they could only grow so close using those methods alone. M'gann continued to practice the new shape and it came easier to her, but she herself felt nothing from it. She meditated on how to connect the nerves so that they worked properly, but she was yet to find the right method. The human body was a complicated organism, the human sexual organs more so. She asked the school's heath teacher and nurse some questions which they answered with hesitant candor, gave her and handful of condoms and told her to make smart choices before sending her out. She visited the library after cheerleader practice as well.

Conner asked her why one day and she told him honestly. He had looked so flattered, so pleased, so honored. It made her love him all the more when he bent down to kiss her on forehead and said that she didn't have to change anything about herself for him. He loved her just the way she was, how she looked was immaterial and whether or not they could have sex was immaterial (except she could feel that it was a material point, if only because it was wired into his genetics –on both sides.)

The answer finally presented itself one day, not from a medical journal or an anatomy diagram but instead in fiction. A literary genre called 'erotic fiction'. This was another thing that marveled her about physical beings –pornography. They had nothing like it on Mars, there was no need for it.

On a lark she had clicked a link on the sex message board she frequented. It had been posted by one of the regulars of that forum and one whom had helped M'gann on several occasions. The thread was a simple and lighthearted thread for people to share their favorite erotic art, photography and literature with one another. Most of the stuff was trash, but M'gann trusted this particular poster and so follower her link. It lead to an author's profile on a website devoted entirely to erotic fictions. It was rather like fictionpress dot com… but with sex. The author gave detailed descriptions of, not only the actions themselves (some of which were very acrobatic and creative, M'gann certainly never would have come up with them on her own) but also the feelings and sensations that resulted from said actions. Particularly, how the sensations of pleasure traveled in the body from the nerve clusters. M'gann now _grokked_ a better idea of how the nerve clusters should be connected.

She closed the screen she'd been reading, drawing her legs up, M'gann assumed the lotus position to meditate. Delving inwards, spreading her Self through out her entire body, as she always did when shifting into an unfamiliar shape, she found the nerve clusters she had so carefully crafted almost a week ago and drew lines as she _grokked_ they ought to be connected. Then, following the lines she had drawn, manifested nerve-connections from the clusters, held the shape in her mind to _grok_ it in fullness then pulled her Self back into her mind. She stretched out on her back to try once again.

The shape was familiar to her now. Her fingers parted the soft lips of her labia to reveal her inner folds, her slit and the bud that crowned it. It was an act of will that allowed her to grow moist and she stroked one finger up her slick slit. The action tickled in a new way, something she wasn't familiar with but it sent butterflies into her stomach for some reason. …and when her finger brushed over the delicate bud those butterflies turned into a string of tight anticipation. She gave the bud another experimental stroke and moaned at the short wave of pleasure it produced. Yes, the ladies on the message board were right, this was a very important place.

Using the tip of her finger, she ran circles around it, then flicked the pads of her fingers over the top, then circled it some more, over the to, circle, over the top, circle, ov- Oh!

M'gann bit her lip to keep the loud moan from escaping her throat. That string of tight anticipation in her stomach had snapped and given way to a flood of pleasure that crashed on her in waves welling up from her center, from the cleft between her thighs. That was… that was… very physical.

She lay on her bed, panting slightly. It that was what it felt like on just the outside…

She snaked her over hand down, slipping one slender human-shaped finger inside. Had she grown wetter? M'gann gave a mental shrug; it helped her finger slip in all the more easily. She waggled her finger back and forth feeing her new insides, and her new insides responded favorably. M'gann found herself suppressing another groan of pleasure of the waves of her motion traveled up from her center and through out the rest of her body. If this is what it felt like with just her finger, what would it feel like with Conner? With the one it was designed for…

Thoughts of him brought on new waves of pleasure, though she had not altered her rhythm or motions at all.

She thought of how his hands felt when he held her by the arms, how his lips felt against hers, her hands over his chest, the feel of his rippling muscles under taught skin. The tent of his pants when he'd moved her onto his lap, the feel of his organ straining against the fabric to reach her, to grow closer with her…

M'gann gave up trying to suppress her moans and sighs. She let it all out with a passionate fervor. Her thoughts of Conner and her own ministrations pushing her to a shuddering climax the likes of which she had never experienced before.

She lay on her bed gasping. Yes, it was safe to say that now everything worked right.

There was a knock at her door.

M'gann found that her voice failed her so she reached out with her telepathy and found it to be Conner. /_'Yes?_'/

/_'I, uh, I wanted to make sure you were okay_.'/ His telepathic thread vibrated with concern but there was a hesitation to it, as if he were unsure if he should have disturbed her or waited until the morning to ask about it. /_'I heard you, um, _whimpering_._'/

/'_I'm fine_.'/ She assured him. In fact, she felt much better than just 'fine' at the moment. /_'I, um… When's the next time we'll have the Cave mostly to ourselves?_'/

…


	2. Awkwardness of Familiarizing

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Neither do I own the word 'grok' and its extended conjugations; it is the property of Mr. Robert A. Heinlein. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

(A/N: There are a few things I'd like to say before we jump into the next chapter. First, it has been many years since I was a virgin and I think I've finally forgotten what it was like. There were several points in this chapter where I was just starring at my screen going "uhh…" So, don't expect to much from this chapter. Secondly, while its not relevant in any way, I'd just like to share that this story is the first time I've tried writing smut since my incredibly messy break-up last September.)

Intercourse

Chapter Two: **The Awkwardness of Getting Acquainted with Each Other's Bodies**

On New Years, after the Team had saved the League from what later became referred to as the 'Mole Debacle of 2010', Superboy and Superman had exchanged names. Civilian names, that is. Superboy now knew that Superman was Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet living in Metropolis; and Superman now knew that Superboy was Conner Kent, a student at the Happy Harbor High school closest to Mt. Justice. They were now, not only speaking to one another, but also on a first-name basis.

However, this did not make them friends. At best, they were polite acquaintances.

But, Superman –or, _Clark_, rather- had agreed to finally mentor him. They agreed upon a schedule that allowed Conner to continue living at the Cave and did not cut into Clark's civilian life in Metropolis, but still offered Superboy the chance to work under the guidance of his genetic parent (well, one of his genetic parents –Superman didn't know that he was also half Luthor and it was gonna stay that way!). The final settlement was for Superboy to act as Superman's side-kick in the city for one weekend every month.

This weekend was his first weekend with the Man of Steel, but Conner's head wasn't in the game. No, his thoughts resided a few miles north in a Cave beneath the small mountain peak beside a small Harbor town. His thoughts rested on M'gann and on what she had told him during the week.

She had developed a keen interest in human anatomy since returning from winter vacation and spent several hours after school at the local library, poring over medical textbooks. When his impatience at having to sit quietly finally gave out and he asked her what she was doing, she shocked him.

M'gann told him over the break that they couldn't have sex because white-martians didn't have the appropriate organs for the act. This fact had disappointed him (more than he would ever admit –especially not to her) but he tried not to let it bother him because he'd rather live in celibacy and be with her than have all the wild and crazy and imaginative sex in the world but no M'gann. It was M'gann he wanted and if he had to go a lifetime never experiencing intercourse then that was the price he'd pay. It would certainly make his high school Heath teacher happy, '_Abstinence till Death! Abstinence till Death!_'

But M'gann wanted to remain abstinent about as much as he did, that is to say, not very much at all. But he couldn't do the martian equivalent of sex, so she was using her shape-shifter ability to make a way for them to 'grow closer' (as she called it) through physical means. It made his heart sing to know that she cared about him so much that she'd do that for him. He wanted to meet her half way. If she was looking for a way to couple with him physically, then he was going to try his damnedest to find a way to couple with her telepathically! He just had absolutely no idea how to even start.

Someone was snapping their fingers in his face.

"Conner? Anyone home?"

He blinked. "Oh. Sorry, Clark, I was just… thinking…"

…

He came home late that Sunday night to find M'gann still up waiting for him. She didn't have to wait for him, but the fact that she had warmed his heart.

"Hi." He tossed his overnight bag (now containing fewer shirts than he had started the weekend with) onto the couch before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him and kissing her gently on the lips.

She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body flush against his. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out demanding entry. He was all to happy to accept her request and his lips divided enough for his own tongue to slither out to meet hers. Kissing her was wonderful! They had both been clumsy at it at first, but after much practice they had finally gotten it right. _Very_ right, in his opinion.

Conner felt himself go rigid at the moan that escaped her and he broke the kiss, pulling away before she could drive him to the edges of his deplorably weak self-control. "You missed me." He smiled at her. "I was only gone two days."

She smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

Pulling him by the hand, M'gann lead them both out of the common room down the corridor to her bedroom. His overnight bag from his weekend with Superman drifted behind them and very politely let itself into Conner's room so that he wouldn't have to think about it. M'gann dragged him into her own room and shut the door.

"The Team's all gone home for the week. Zatanna's already gone to bed." She said and whipped his shirt up and off. "We've got the Cave more or less to ourselves."

"What are you doing?" Conner had very few reservations about stripping. Goodness knew his bare chest saw more sunlight than his T-shirts ever did. But he was used to removing his clothes himself and not having M'gann tear at them for him, and when her hands closed around the buckle of his belt, he decided some explanation was necessary.

/_'Your cloths are in the way._'/ She explained, opening a mental link for them to continue communication even after she floated up to once again press her lips against his. His belt fell open and soon the fly of his jeans was slowly unzipping itself as her hands roved over his back and shoulders.

Conner would have been lying if he said he didn't like this sudden attention. But where could it possibly be going? Not to the bed. They couldn't do that sort of thing with each other. Unless M'gann had already succeeded in shape-shifting a way for them to… /_'In the way of what?_'/

His jeans slipped off his narrow hips easily enough, the canvas-like material pooling around his boots. She stroked her hand along his stiff member, still contained in his cotton tighty-whiteies. /_'In the way of our growing closer._'/

That last thought of hers was heady and thick and made Conner quake with anticipation. Had she always been naked? No, she had been wearing cloths when he came in. Somewhere between then and now they had disappeared though. He caressed a hand over her shoulder, down her arm and back up her front to cup her breast, enjoying the full roundness of it and only mildly noted that a nipple seemed to be in absence. Conner paused.

/_'Are you sure you can do this?'_/

She continued to stroke his shaft. /_'Yes._'/

Her hand felt so good on his erection and this was just through the fabric of his underwear. How good would her hand feel with nothing between them? How good would it feel for him to slip _inside_ her? His tip drooled with excitement at the prospect and she curiously rubber her fingers over the tiny spot of moisture it left on his briefs.

/_'It does that._'/ He told her by way of explanation.

She broke the kiss, sinking to her knees in front of him. "I want to see it."

…And in an instant, his underwear was yanked downwards to join his pants.

M'gann blinked at it. Long and thick and hard. It was a slightly redder flesh-tone then compared to the rest of his olive skin and this intrigued her. She ran her hand curiously up his shaft, feeling the way his foreskin shifted over the hard member sheathed in it. She ruffled the patch of curly dark pubic hair that grew at its base and then lowered her hand down to cup his balls. It was all so new to her. She had done the research, seen the pictures and watched the videos, but having a male organ in front of her in real life was so new, so strange, so… _alien_. It would be some time, she decided, before she'd be able to _grok_ it in fullness.

His balls were heavy in her hand and had a pungent musk to them. M'gann wasn't quite sure whether or not she liked the smell, but it was interesting. All of him was interesting. She tickled the inside of his thighs, feeling the muscles ripple just beneath the skin, she liked that. His muscles. All of his muscles were nice. Nice to look at, nice to touch, just all around nice.

Both her hands returned to his stiff and quivering shaft, gently stroking it. /_'This feels good._'/

It wasn't a question, she had left their minds linked and could feel his pleasure at her touch and his want for more.

Her eyes fell on his tip and the bead of pre-cum that had formed from her motions. On a random impulse her tongue darted out and flicked across the head of his shaft, licking up that tiny bead.

"Oh god!" Conner sighed and fell backwards against the door with a slight _thunk_. He, apparently, liked that very much.

His pre-cum tasted… interesting. It was slightly sweet, but also salty and not quite all that pleasant. But licking his organ had apparently given him great pleasure and so M'gann tried it again, his shaft this time, rather than the head. Long languid strokes along the sides, over the top and up the underside.

He had to grip the sides of the doorframe for balance as he found that his legs suddenly didn't want to hold him up, his fingers making small dents in the metal paneling. Where had M'gann learned all of this in such a short amount of time? At the moment, he didn't care.

She paused. Noticed his hands digging into her doorframe. Stood.

He whimpered in protest, not wanting her to stop.

/_'We should move to the bed._'/ She told him.

"Right." He said aloud. Attempted to take a step. Forgot his pants were still tangled around his ankles. Tripped and fell. The floor now sported a dent roughly shaped like Conner's face in an expression of indignation. He snarled and growled as he sat up to pull his boots off before finally managing to pull his jeans and underwear all the way off. "I wish I could just will my cloths away like you do."

M'gann gave a soft giggle at his comment. She sat on the bed rather enjoying the site of him sitting on her floor wearing skin and nothing else. There was something so very _natural_ about it.

/_'The mood hasn't been spoiled._'/ She observed. Even if their minds hadn't been linked and she couldn't feel his heady arousal waft along his psychic thread, she could see it plain as day.

/_'No. It hasn't._'/ The confirmation was deep with aggressive desire. He had, apparently, wanted this for a long time and wasn't going to let a little trip and stumble get in his way. He stood and stalked to the bed.

She scooted up to give him room.

He crawled over her, his eyes roving over her naked green form, taking in everything from her thick red hair to her dainty little toes. He had already noticed that her breasts were devoid of nipples, but now he also saw that she sported no pubic hair around the cleft between her thighs. Conner lowered himself onto the bed beside her, stretching out, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other traveling down the length of her body, feeling every curve and contour.

/_'You're not going to enter me?_'/ She asked, confused.

/_'You got to explore me. Now I wanna do the same to you. This… this is my first time._'/ Conner reminded her.

The hand traveling down her form finally reached the juncture between her thighs and there he paused. Tentatively slipped one finger between her lips. Explored.

Conner felt along her folds, parting her lips as he did so. Everything was so wonderfully moist! He slid one finger inside her. Her back arched at the sensation. He felt around on her inside, as deep as his finger would go. He had never touched a woman before and wasn't quite what they should feel like, but from the knowledge of biology and physiology that Cadmus had programmed him with everything seemed right. Conner withdrew his finger and M'gann whimpered in protest. She had liked that.

His fingers, now slick from her insides traveled up her slit, feeling his way to the small nub of flesh that was there. A small gasp escaped her when he caressed this most sensitive of nerve clusters and he liked that. He liked being able to make her moan and gasp and arch her back at his slightest touch.

He withdrew his hand from her and licked her wetness from his fingers. It tasted sweet and exotic –like she was, exotic and brimming with good-natured sweetness. He liked it.

M'gann rolled over on top of him, straddling his narrow hips. She braced her hands on his chest, holding her self up, and gazed down into his crystal-blue eyes. She was nervous. They both were, she could feel his brittle excitement through the link. As he had said, this was their first time…

"Are you…" He began, hesitated, continued. "Are you sure you can?"

/_'Yes._'/

She slid down his shaft with a gasp and a hiss. He was so much bigger than a finger. Of course, he would be, a penis was nothing like a finger, but she had failed to _grok_ that simple fact when practicing with herself. There was no pain, when forming her organ, M'gann had not bothered to give herself a virginal hymen, but she had not expected him to fill her so… _full_. It was surprising.

"Are you okay?"

/_'I'm fine._'/ She assured him. /_'I'm… You're so big…_'/

Conner could not help the snort of amusement that escaped him.

/_'What?_'/ She blinked down at him.

"Oh man, you sound just like a girl in a porno!" He covered his mouth with a hand to hide his giggles. "M'gann, you don't have to perform for me."

/_'I wasn't "performing", I was just commenting that-'/_ "-Ugh! Ya know what, it doesn't matter." She threw her arms up in defeat.

He ran his hands up the curve of her thighs and hips, feeling around to fondle her ass. "You're right. It doesn't matter."

He bucked his hips experimentally, pushing himself even deeper inside her. His organ contacting a nerve center she had never been able to reach with just her fingers alone. M'gann gasped at the sensation and doubled over on top of him, her smooth, unblemished breasts pressing against his chest.

"Sorry. Was that to much?" His voice was thick with concern. He knew his strength and just how much damage he could potentially deal to her.

/_'No._'/ She assured him, pushing herself back up. She wiggled on top of him, trying to readjust her position. Now it was his turn to gasp. What ever she had done, he had liked it. M'gann tried again, wiggling her pelvis in a back and forth motion over his narrow hips.

He groaned in appreciation, his hips moving in response seemingly of their own accord. Thrusting upwards as she moved over him. There was a moment's awkwardness as they adjusted their motions to better fit with one another and then they were moving in sync. Fluid, near perfect motions so that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

The pace quickened…

…and soon both were groaning with abandon.

Conner wrapped both his strong arms around M'gann's slight frame and rolled them both over so that he was on top. She braced her feet against the mattress, adding leverage to her thrusts, forcing him as deep in her as he could possibly go. He hissed at the feeling of being so enveloped by her and lowered his face to claim her mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue darting between her lips more aggressively than he'd ever kissed her before.

M'gann moaned into his mouth, her eyes fluttering with the rush of new sensations she was experiencing, so many so fast she could not _grok_ them all. He was full and thick within her. She was tight but elastic around him. They moved together, each motion sending gratifying shockwaves upwards from her center, into her stomach and beyond. With each thrust a string of taught anticipation was tightened, pulling her closer and closer to a climactic finish that promised ruptured euphoria…

…and so was he. Pushing himself to his own finish.

Prompted by a driving need, Conner pounded himself into her, groaning at the feel of her elastic body around him. She was so tight, but still loose enough to offer freedom of movement with little friction. …and she was so _wet_! Were normal women this wet? At the moment, he didn't care. All he knew was what he felt and he felt great! She writhed beneath him, keening with pleasure at his every move… or was it her every move? It was hard to tell…

They were pushing each other to one, final, writhing, gasping, groaning, finish.

M'gann bit down on his bottom lip when her pleasure came, her body shuddering with the rapture of her orgasm. Her fingers had never felt like _that_. Her muscles, still new and unfamiliar to her, tightened around him, trying to pull him deeper than he could go and that was the final stroke for Conner. He sighed with his final release, spilling into her with a reckless abandon.

A whisper of rational thought in the back of his head told him to roll off of her before he collapsed, and he did so. Flopping down next to her with a huff and a sigh, one arm pillowing his head, the other wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"You're… _huff_…" He voice failed her so she switched back to telepathy. /_'You're warm._'/ She complained.

With a jolt he was reminded that heat was her weakness and something that would be merely 'hot' for a normal human could be damaging to her. He released her shoulders and scooted away. /_'Sorry._'/

/_'No, its fine!_'/ She instantly plastered herself to his side once again. /_'I was just commenting that it was uncomfortable.'_/

His arm returned to her shoulders, his hand sneaking around to fondle one round breast.

M'gann's hand drifted down to dab at the overflow from between her thighs, her hands coming back covered in the mingled fluids. She stared at it for a moment, thick and white and smelling _rank_. She licked her fingers experimentally in an effort to _grok_ its fullness, instantly decided she did not like the flavor one bit and wiped her hand on the bedspread. /_'Your method of growing closer is gross_.'/

His mind debated between offering a non-committal response or a teasing one as he continued to fondle her breast, his thumb running over the smooth place where a nipple would have been. Conner, apparently decided on teasing. /_'Whatever. You spawn. Spawning's gross._'/

/_'That has nothing to do with growing closer._'/

He did not want to argue and seemed perfectly content to let her have the last word.

Eventually they rolled over on their sides, spooning, and Conner wrapped his other arm around her, both hands each claiming a breast to kneed and stroke. He played with them for a while, pushing them together, pulling them apart, pressing them against her chest. He liked how soft and pliant they felt under his hands.

Then he asked, /_'So, no nipples?_'/

She gave a mental shrug. /'_I didn't see a purpose in having them. Martians don't lactate and they serve no sexual function.'_/

For a moment it felt like he was about to disagree. She could feel the protest indistinct and unformed in his mind. But he considered her logic and finally responded with a null-feeling, /_'Okay._'/

/_'Would you prefer it if I had nipples?_'/ She asked, honestly wanting to know. In all of her medical research she had seen no indication of nipples serving a practical function during sex. Of course, she reflected, her information was all human-based. Maybe this was a kryptonian thing. Or it could be one of those 'fetish' things they seemed to talk about on the message board a lot.

/_'I like you just the way you are._'/ He assured her. But underneath his assurances M'gann could clearly sense that he was telling only a half-truth. He liked her just the way she was, cheerful, sweet, sometimes ditzy M'gann. Strong and sometimes stubborn M'gann who had, against orders, snuck into an enemy camp to restore his memories. Nervous and oblivious M'gann who broke eggs on his head and drenched him with milk when she thought to much. Vulnerable but determined M'gann who, to spite her greatest fears, showed her true form to the rest of the Team rather than allow herself to be blackmailed. That was what he loved and he did not want any of that to change one bit!

But the shell that house that M'gann, the physical skin that clothed the soul, that was something else entirely. The body was the wrong species. The body's natural organs were not compatible with his. The body's shape had been missing details to allow them to grow closer. It was the mind inside the body that he loved and did not wish to change, but what Conner failed to _grok_ was that the mind and the body were two separate parts and the body she could easily change.

/_'I can give myself nipples if you want.'/ She told him. _

_/'You don't have to.'/_

_/'Its not a big deal. Look, I can do it right now._'/

Beneath his hands, Conner the smooth surface of her breasts suddenly peak and he was then covering two perfectly shaped erect nipples. She felt how pleased the small change made him and gave a mental shake of her head for having to go through so much drama over something so small and inconsequential.

…and then his pleasure was dimmed by a twinge of guilt. /_'You didn't have to…_'/

/_'Conner, just shut-up and enjoy them!_'/ She would have to break him of this idea that changing her form was somehow changing _her_. She was not entirely a physical being, she was a psychic consciousness attached to a physical body. Changing the physical body, to her, was as inconsequential as changing clothes was to him. But he was a physical being and so had the unfortunate handicap of thinking that the body was also part of the Self and to change the body was to influence the Self.

He was al to happy to do as he was told. Pinking the newest augmentation between his fingers, tugging them lightly, twisting slightly. He, apparently, liked playing with them. Then, propping himself up on one elbow, Conner rolled her over back on to her back and bent down over her, taking one peaked nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it with relish, his teeth nipping at it ever so lightly, his tongue running circles around it while his other hand continued to tug and twist it twin on the other breast.

/_'You know nothings gonna come out, right?_'/ She asked, genuinely curious. /_'They're non-functioning. And besides, we're quickened no eggs, so even if they were functional they still wouldn't do anything._'/

/_'I know._'/ Conner assured her as he shifted his attention to the other, neglected nipple, repeating his sucking, nibbling and licking motions.

/_'Then why…?_'/

He gave a mental shrug. /_'I guess I just like breasts._'/

Ah. So it was a 'fetish' thing, then.

…


	3. Growing Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Neither do I own the word 'grok' and its extended conjugations; it is the property of Mr. Robert A. Heinlein. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

Intercourse

Chapter Three: **Growing Closer**

"Hey, Conner, what'cha looking at?" Marvin leaned over in computer lab to see what his friend was reading so intently.

Nobody ever paid attention in computer lab, not since they discovered how to bypass the school's pathetic internet blocks. Most people preferred to spend the class either playing games on NeoPets, GaiaOnline or the ever-obnoxious Facebook games, reading crap on FanFiction dot Net, or watching videos on YouTube. Every once in a while someone was caught looking at porn, but that was a rare case. Marvin usually looked up UFO or cryptid sightings. Mal watched sports replays on YouTube. Megan chatted on message boards. Karen and Wendy looked up new cheerleader routines for the team… etc.

But Conner, he usually actually paid attention in class and did the assignments. So, it was a small miracle when Marvin leaned over to find his screen displaying, not the PowerPoint they were supposed to be working on, but instead an article on human potential for telepathy.

"Hey, Conner, what'cha looking at?"

His head snapped up in alarm at Marvin's innocent question, as if he'd caught Conner doing something he shouldn't have (which considering it was in the middle of class, was kinda true, but Marvin had Adventure Quest open on his computer, so 'off task' was a relative phrase).

"Nothing." He closed the window quickly.

Yesterday he had promised himself that he would find a way to 'grow closer' with M'gann by her means –by martian means. For that he needed a telepathic ability, but that was a power he did not have and, to the best of his knowledge, did not even have the genetic potential for.

…

M'gann had heard mention of this human concept of 'fetishes' but hadn't paid much attention to it. They didn't have anything similar to it on Mars and so she failed to _grok_ its significance.

Webster's dictionary defined a fetish as '_an inanimate object worshiped for its supposed magical powers or because it is considered to be inhabited by a spirit_.' But that definition didn't make any sort of sense within the context of her growing closer with Conner. After a little more research into the alien concept she learned that a 'fetish' was also a form of sexual gratification that was linked to a particular object, article of clothing, body part, or action. None of these had to be particularly sexual in nature, but when placed in a sexual context somehow heightened arousal. What a bizarre concept. She couldn't fully _grok_ it.

But she did want to try some, if for no other reason than to better understand the concept so that she could _grok_ it in fullness. And in doing so, gain a better understanding of human culture and by extension, grow even closer with Conner.

After cheerleader practice, M'gann hung back in the locker room to give her breasts a thorough examination. Small, but perfectly rounded and perky, they were a pale peachy flesh tone –a common skin pigmentation on Earth and one she had adopted for her civilian persona. With a slightly darker circle around a small bead of flesh. She gave them a light squeeze and liked how soft and pliant they were in her hands, but there was nothing special about that. She was a shape-shifter, her entire body was malleable. M'gann didn't find anything particularly special about them. But then again, she _grokked_, she was neither human, nor kryptonian, nor male for that matter. Perhaps it just a human/kryptonian/male thing?

"Ya know, they say high school is a time for self-exploration." One of her teammates teased from behind her. "But I think you're taking that just a little to far."

M'gann whipped around, one arm covering her breast, the other going to her face in mock-mortification. Not because she was particularly embarrassed or anything, but because that was what was expected of a young female in this society. To cover herself, look embarrassed and attempt to reclaim her modesty by blushing profusely and stammering out excuses.

"Wendy!" M'gann's eyes went wide. "I'm changing!"

The girl merely shrugged, unimpressed. "Whatever. I just came back in here because Conner's outside waiting for you and he looks pretty impatient. We can't have him barging in here, so I offered to come see what was taking you so long. I'll just go tell him you're busy touching yourself. I'm sure that'll keep him happy for hours."

She left.

M'gann extended her sense and, indeed, found Conner pacing back and forth outside the girls' locker-room. /_'Conner?_'/

/_'M'gann,_'/ He sounded concerned. /_'You're taking longer in there that you usually do, is everything okay? Last night… last night I didn't _hurt_ you, did I?_'/

/_'No._'/ She assured him, shaking her head at his insecurity. He had never had fantastic control over his super-strength, but he did have more control than he gave himself credit for. What Conner really needed more than anything else was confidence.

Wendy came out and M'gann waited while she explained to him. He had never been very good at dividing his attention. When she left he asked, /'_What did she mean "touching yourself"?_'/

/_'Its nothing. She just walked in on me when I was examining my shape._'/

/_'Oh._'/ He didn't get it.

M'gann widened the range of her sense to taken in the entire locker-rooms (both girls' and boys'), the gym and the field. With the exception of the football coach in his office pouring over strategy and plays and one loan security guard orbiting the outskirts of the baseball diamond they were the only ones left on this part of the campus. It was risky, but on an impulse she invited, /_'Why don't you come on in?_'/

/_'To the girls' locker-room?_'/ He sounded as if she'd just asked him to break into the federal exchange.

/_'No one will know._'/ She assured him.

There was conflict. Hesitation. And then he was poking his head in, glancing from side to side to make sure no one else was there before he entered the room fully. He had both their backpacks thrown over one shoulder, his hands in his pockets and a bright red blush covering his face from his ebony hair-line to the collar of his T-shirt.

"I shouldn't be in here." He said out loud. Then, looking up, he noticed she was still topless and that bright blush deepened to a darker shade of red. But to spite his apparent discomfort at so blatantly breaking the rules, M'gann still recognized the arousal in his psychic scent that peaked when he saw her bare breasts. He might feel uneasy, but he still wanted her –wanted to grow closer with her. Was this another fetish, maybe? She did remember something on the message board about doing it in places where there's a fear of getting caught and the fear heightened arousal (or something like that).

M'gann wanted to try it.

She closed the distance between Conner and herself, shifting her form so that the skirt of her uniform melted away, along with her panties and socks, she stood fully naked. One now green arm drifted up to slide their backpacks off his shoulder. They fell to the locker-room floor with a _THUNK_ that sounded louder than it actually was only because the room was so empty.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked, looking very much like a deer frozen in the headlights on an on-coming semi.

She put a finger to his lips to shush him. Behind them, Conner heard the lock of the locker-room door click of its own accord. M'gann had locked them in, but more importantly, everyone else was locked out. Of course, any staff member with a key could still get in; the lock was really nothing more than a formality.

Her hands drifted downward to the hem of his T-shirt and pulled. He did not lift his arms to allow her to peel the item off. "We really shouldn't." He said. "Not here. Not at school."

M'gann sighed. He could be so stubborn some times. When he decided something, he dug his heels in and refused to budge. Fine. There were other fetishes she'd heard about that they could try back at the Cave. She was anxious to _grok_ this new concept in its fullest.

"Fine." Her standard pink cardigan ensemble materialized on her and her skin shifted back to an acceptable shade of Caucasian. "But I want to try growing closer again as soon as we get back to the Cave."

"Absolutely!" He assured her.

…

Zatanna was already home when they arrived back at the Cave.

"Hey, M'gann, what's on the menu for dinner?" She asked as Conner set their backpacks down on the couch.

The martian girl gave an awkward sort of shrug, glancing to her boyfriend before answering, "Sorry, Zee, but I'm gonna be kinda busy tonight. You're on your own for dinner."

That said, she grabbed Conner and lead him by the arm down the corridor to her room, pushing him inside before shutting the door behind them. She let go of his arm, only to press both hands to his chest and shove him down on her bed. Her hands once again went to the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards as she crawled on top of him.

"And now, we grow closer." She whispered, as if the words themselves were a gentle caress.

He lifted his arms enough to allow the material to slip from his shoulders and gazed up at her with affection. He grinned. "Its so cool that we can do this now." He told her. "I'm gonna find a way for me to do it your way, too!"

M'gann's hands stilled over his belt-buck. "Can you? I didn't think either kryptonians or humans could develop telepathic abilities."

"Well, there haven't ever been any documented cases of it, no." He had to admit, spoiling the mood with an air of disappointment. "But I'm still gonna try. For you. Because you made the adjustment for me."

She smiled a soft gentle smile. One that said all to plainly that she didn't think he could, but that she appreciated the sentiment and loved him all the more for it. M'gann leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, then the mouth. She lingered at his mouth. What started as just lips brushed gently against his quickly deepened into dance of lips and tongue with just the slightest bit of smacking and sucking sounds to set the tempo.

Straddling his lap, M'gann felt his desire harden beneath the fabric of his jeans and she quivered with anticipation. Her lips never leaving his, she returned her hands to his belt buckle and resumed removing his obnoxious clothing. He reached his hands down to aid her in this endeavor, but only succeeded in getting in the way.

Their fingers bumped into each other's, preventing either from getting a firm grasp on the belt. Through her telepathy she could feel his frustration rising and it was echoed by her own. Finally, he sat up, sending her tumbling off of him. She caught herself and floated back up to settle beside him one the bed. Conner grabbed, not just the belt-buckle, but the waistband of his jeans as well and in his hurried need, wrenched the leather and fabric.

There was the violent sound of leather snapping and fabric tearing, but it quickly passed and he was soon shimmying the remnants of his ruined jeans and belt off his narrow hips.

It might have been a bit uncalled for, but the violence only heightened M'gann's anticipation. She liked being reminded of just how strong he was and what he could do to her. While she had every confidence in his control (a confidence he himself did not share), it was exciting to be reminded that she was opening herself for a creature so… dangerous. She licked her lips expectantly and pulled at the waistband of his underwear.

"These have got to go, too."

"Yes." He agreed.

Her hands were on him then, stroking, caressing and tickling his stiff member. Running her fingers along his shaft and playing with his balls, feeling the soft flesh of his sack in her hand and gently, _very gently_, kneading the organs inside. She found them fascinating. M'gann gave them an experimental lick, he had liked it so much yesterday when she had licked his penis, she wondered if his balls were as sensitive.

He sighed with appreciation but offered little else. It was nice, but apparently, not as pleasurable as having his cock licked. Okay. She moved back up to caress her tongue along his rigid erection. Yesterday she had noted how his foreskin shifted over his shaft, now she explored it, _grokking_ the organ in fullness. She held her hands as his base and sucked his tip (doing her best to ignore the unpleasant taste of his pre-cum) and noted how his foreskin pulled.

Experimentally, she pressed her tongue between the foreskin and the shaft, eliciting a startled gasp from him. She liked that –making him gasp. He was so cute when he gasped in the breathy way.

M'gann withdrew her tongue and then took all of him in her mouth, or rather, as much of him as she could fit without shifting her jaw's size or shape.

"Oh my god." He groaned with appreciation. Reaching down, Conner tangled his hands in her hair, caressing her scalp and forcing her head farther down his shaft.

She closed her eyes, sucking gently. Her lips massaged his shaft as near the base as she could reach while her tongue continued to lick the rest of him. His tip pressed against the back of her throat and she wondered about altering her shape just enough to give herself another method of breathing.

"M'gann…" Conner gasped, the deep, throaty, heady tone of his voice heightening her excitement even more and she forced herself the rest of the way down his shaft, taking him into her throat to accommodate his length without altering her form. "I'm gonna…"

His halted words and a flash from her telepathy told her that she had driven him to a climax already and she pulled up sharply.

"Wait-!"

But it was already to late. A jet of thick white cum spurt forth from his stiff erection and spattered squarely on M'gann's face. It trickled down her chin and dripped onto her breasts and she blinked at him in disappointment.

"Sorry…" He lay on her bed, panting. "That was… new. I liked that."

"I could tell." She informed him, dissatisfied with the outcome of this sexual encounter. Growing closer was supposed to be about sharing pleasure, giving and taking. But it seemed she had gotten all the build-up and he had taken all the pleasure. She did not appreciate it one bit.

Conner gazed up at her with a look of dreamy admiration.

"What?"

"You're so pretty." He said.

She couldn't imagine why he would think that at this juncture. "I'm covered in… genetic material."

"Its pretty on you."

She did not growl and throw him out of her bed. But she did purse her lips in displeasure and glare at him reproachfully.

"You're mad at me."

"Growing closer is supposed to be about two people sharing an _equal exchange_ of pleasure." She informed him.

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her slight frame flush against him. His other hand rested on her knee. Traveling upwards, he caressed the inside of her thigh until he reached the juncture between them. She spread her legs for him and Conner found that she was already wet and slick. Conner slid one long finger over her slippery slit and M'gann let out a soft, modest, moan of pleasure. Her eyes closed, and she leaned back into his arm, allowing him to support her while he paid pleasure for pleasure.

He laid her down on the bed, sliding off the edge; Conner knelt before her and spread her legs wide.

"What are you…?"

"Something I heard about." He informed her. "Girls are supposed to really like it."

Conner flicked his tongue over her now exposed clit and was rewarded with a soft moan. Her wetness dripped onto the bedspread and he lapped it up greedily, flicking his tong up her slit and over the sensitive bud that crowned it. He shifted his focus from her slit as a whole to just that most delicate and sensitive bud. Conner devoted all his attention to pleasing her suddenly very aroused and erect clit. He ran circles around the tiny bud with his tongue, every now and again pausing to gently press into it with the tip of his skilled pink tongue.

M'gann bucked her hips involuntarily, as if trying to urge him onwards and Conner had to smile at her abandon. The sound of her whimpers and moans as he practices his ministrations were music to his ears. Equal exchange of pleasure, indeed. He was pushing her to a climax and they both knew it. He pressed his tongue between her lower lips, delving into her core and lapping up the sweet nectar that waited there for him. She gasped, and sighed, and writhed in ecstasy.

"-_huff_- Conner…!" She gasped with pleasure.

Waves of sensation traveled up her body radiating from her center and M'gann felt her nipples harden into tight pearls. That was new. But she could not _grok_ the body's newest of reactions now, at that moment she was so delirious with pleasure it was hard to focus on anything but the feel of Conner's tongue between her thighs. He continued his ministrations on her nethers sending waves of pleasure flowing up her stomach and beyond and she moaned with the feelings.

That metaphorical 'string' in her stomach was being pulled tighter and tighter with every movement of his tongue. Every dart and flick. Every lick and thrust. Pulled that already tight string just a little tighter, puling her closer… closer to…

It snapped.

M'gann let out a startling, moaning gasp as her body trembled in ecstasy riding the waves of euphoria to a rapturous climactic orgasm.

Conner climbed back onto the bed next to her.

She turned to gaze at him, here mahogany eyes still glazed with the after-glow of euphoria. "That was…" She began, then sighed. Rolling over to face him, she caressed a hand down the side of his face. "…an equal exchange."

"We'll get this right, eventually." He told her. Conner reached a hand out to pick at the flecks of his cum, now dry, still stuck to her face. "Ya know, it's not quite as pretty anymore… now that it's not all drippy anymore."

"What made you like it in the first place?" She asked, honestly curious. It served no biological function for either humans or kryptonians to ejaculate outside of the female. So, why…?

Conner shrugged. "I donno. It just looked… nice."

"Is this one of those 'fetish' things?" She asked.

"Donno. Maybe."

"I wanna try some more 'fetishes'." She informed him in innocent earnest.

He hesitated. "O… kay…"

"I'll make a list!" She sat up. Decided it was still to soon after her orgasm to be making sudden movements and flopped back down next to him. She would make the list later. Now was cuddle time. After sex cuddles were nice.

…


	4. Experimenting with Fetishes and Kinks I

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. Neither do I own the word 'grok' and its extended conjugations; it is the property of Mr. Robert A. Heinlein. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

(A/N: So… yeah… I said I had abandoned this fic. Well, I had. IN a fit of post season 2 pilot shock and angst I decided that I didn't want to see, read, hear or touch anything that had anything to do with M'gann. I'm over that now. Not sure if I'm gonna continue to support the pairing in future fics, but I will continue this story –at least for as long as I can keep thinking up ways for them to do it. …And I haven't even started with my telekinetic ideas yet.)

Intercourse

Chapter Four: **Experimenting with Fetishes and Kinks (part 1)**

She was jogging lightly through the woods around the Cave. Her auburn hair pulled up into a bouncy pony-tail, a cheerfully bright baseball cap on her head, a functional spaghetti-strap tank-top over a wide-strapped sports-bra covered her torso, but did nothing to hide the appealing bounce she'd given her breasts as she jogged. Short Daisy Duke-style cut-off shorts displayed her upper thighs but somehow managed to conceal just enough of her vermillion green ass as to avoid being called 'indecent'. White tube socks climbed up her ankles from within brand new jogging shoes.

All of it was real. Having been bought at the Happy Harbor Target the previous day after school. While her shape-shifting allowed her to create whatever clothing she needed or wished to wear, is was not real clothing –it could not be torn or ripped off of her without causing harm (or at the very least, pain). So, she had gone shopping after school for the specific purpose of purchasing something that Conner would rend asunder in an effort to get at her body.

The outfit was not overtly sexual in nature; she looked rather unassuming in her tank-top and shorts, jogging shoes and baseball cap. The point of this experiment was not to dress like a complete whore, silently begging 'fuck me! fuck me! fuck me!', no. (She had bought _other_ things for that.) The purpose of today's fetish experiment was to be a victim.

Conner lurked in the woods along the jogging trail feeling more uncomfortable and… _slimy_ than he had ever felt before. Even more so than when he'd learned that Lex Luthor was his other father. Something about this just didn't sit right with him, and he knew exactly what it was, but M'gann had brushed off his concerns with the simple statement of 'That's what safety words are for.' He reminded himself that it wouldn't be real, that they were just playing pretend, that it had been her idea and they were doing it on her insistence. But still… he felt like he was doing something he shouldn't.

He heard the quick pace of her sneakers crunching on the underbrush of the forest trail. Quick enough to pass for an innocent and leisurely jog in the woods, but still slow enough to allow for someone else to catch her. Conner took a deep breath to settle his nerves; he did not like this idea. He reminded himself that it had been her idea, that it was what she wanted and that they had a safety word –then he stepped out onto the trail, blocking her path.

Her mahogany eyes widened in mock alarm accompanied by a dainty gasp and she ventured a hesitating, "Who're you?"

His line was supposed to be something like, 'Don't you know its dangerous for a pretty girl to be out here alone?' or 'Look what I've found all alone with no one to hear her scream.' Or something menacing like that. Instead the words that came out of his mouth were, "I don't like this."

M'gann's shoulders slumped, her air of innocent alarm dissolving into a cloud of irritation, one reprimanding hand resting on the oh-so-luscious curve of her hip. "Conner, we've been over this. Its _fine_. We both know and have agreed upon what's going to happen, we've set ground rules, and both of us have consented. What is your problem?"

"I feel… dirty." He explained lamely.

"But that's the point!" She insisted. "We're supposed to feel dirty. Its kinky fantasy fulfillment."

"I don't fantasize about accosting you in the woods when no one's around to hear you scream and no one can help you."

She sighed, closed the distance between them, kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't think of it as 'accosting' me then, think of it as… as _hunting_! Yeah! Like training for following a target. We train together all the time and when the training's over you have no problem making out with me then. So, think of it like that. You're stalking a target, hunting your prey like Wolf hunts for rabbits. What you choose to do with your prey when you catch it…" She trailed off.

Conner did not look convinced.

She gazed up at him, eyes shining, an adorable little pout on his lips. "Please, Conner… I really wanna try this."

He heaved a sigh of his own. "Okay, I can try this one more time."

Her smiled was enthusiastically jubilant and she floated up to give him a second, much more passionate, kiss on the lips before floating back a ways down the trail to restart this farce from the beginning. He melted back into the trees.

'_Stalking prey, huh._' He thought, not nearly as enthusiastic as his girlfriend seemed to be. '_Like how Wolf hunts rabbits_.' M'gann was most certainly not a rabbit. If he did have to compare her to an animal it would be a bear. Contrary to contemporary belief, bears were mostly gentle creatures until they felt their young, their territory or themselves were threatened –then they became fatally dangerous. Just like M'gann. Sweet and gentle, some times a little naïve, eager to please and make friends… but on missions, fighting enemies, protecting the Team… _baby's got claws_!

But as far as the other half of her little simile went, comparing him to a wolf, Conner had to agree with her assessment. He was a wolf. It wasn't just because of his super-human hearing, or super-sense of smell, or sight that made him comparable to a natural born predator. It was also his sheer viciousness in battle, his fierce loyalty to his Team –his pack. As much as M'gann was a bear, he was indeed a wolf. Hey… wasn't there some mating ritual among certain wolf species where the male had to chase down his desired female? Sort of a 'catch me if you can' chasy-chasy thing? He didn't know for sure. Cadmus hadn't thought that obscure mating rituals of canine species were pertinent to his mission of killing and replacing Superman.

He was upwind of her at the moment and could not detect her scent, but Conner could distinctly hear the crunch of underbrush beneath M'ganns's new store-bought shoes as she once again jogged lightly up the path. Training… stalking a target. A wolf… hunting his prey. Conner took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He could do this. It was just playing pretend. Don't pretend you're a vile rapist, pretend you're a wolf –a different kind of predator.

A wolf… be a wolf… a wolf stalking his mate. /'_Catch me if you can…_'/

Lurking in the woods along the path, he let her pass him by. Conner turned to follow. Staying hidden behind the tree line, pursuing her, jogging lightly at a speed that was only slightly faster than she was running. She was the one that was upwind of him now and her scent wafted behind her, tantalizing him with her impatient excitement. He let that scent fill his sense, his every perception focusing in on her. The snap of a twig under her shoe. The slight swish of her pony-tail as it whipped the air. The near indistinguishable wiggled of her ass as she ran. Her every move. Her every sound. Every subtle shift in her scent. It was all M'gann –_his_ M'gann. His mate. He was a wolf… and she was his mate.

/_'Catch me if you can…_'/

He followed her, never leaving the cover of the trees, but still keeping pace. '_Lead the target. Don't rush in. Put them at ease. Make them second guess your actions_.' They passed the agreed upon spot that he was supposed to pounce on her. Her steps slowed in confusion when he did not pop out of the trees and attack her. She could sense that he was out there; he knew she could sense him. '_Make them second guess you. Remember, you are the one in control._'

Finally, she stopped. Turning to face where she knew he was hiding in the trees, she called, "Conner? What's wrong this time?"

He did not answer. Instead the wolf padded softly through the underbrush, careful to make as little sound as was possible for him (not an easy task considering his bulk and general lack of grace), his crystal-blue eyes never leaving his mate's form. The unrelated sound of a pinecone falling from its tree distracted her and she wheeled around in search of the source of the sound. Her back was to him now. '_Don't you know you never turn your back on a predator?'_

Conner leapt from the cover of the trees! One large strong hand closed over her mouth to stifle the scream that both began and ended impotently muffled behind his fingers. The other hand grabbed both of her wrists, holding then behind her to deter struggling. She struggled against him anyway, if you could call wiggling her shoulders and rubbing her ass against his pelvis 'struggling'. Vaguely, Conner remembered he was supposed to say something.

Tilting his face down, his lips just barely brushing the top of the curve of her ear, he whispered in his best 'I'm a bad guy' voice (which sounded suspiciously like a younger Lex Luthor), "Well, well, well, look what I've caught."

The hand covering her mouth drifted down to cup her breast, his thumb running over the cottony material of her tank-top.

"What… what are you gonna do with me?" M'gann breathed in a perfect blend of fearful apprehension and bated anticipation. She really missed her calling as a porn star. Her acting was flawless and almost had him convinced. –Almost. But you can't fool a kryptonian nose and Conner could detect no actual fear in her scent, it was all excitement and eagerness.

Using his teeth, Conner pulled the baseball cap from her head and buried his nose in her hair, enjoying the intoxicating aroma that was M'gann. She smelled so deliciously female. Her backside pressed against him was soft and smooth beneath her clothing. She was so eager to have him. Just who was supposed to be taking advantage of whom in this scenario again? '_Lead the target. Don't rush in. Make them second guess your actions. Remember, you're the one in control' _Oh, right.

"Maybe I won't do anything to you…" He mused, still in his 'bad guy' voice. The arm that was wrapped around her waist loosened its grip on her. Then his hand traveled up to join the other at her breast. "Or…" Both hands seized the fabric of tank-top and sports bra and yanked violently. Tearing the material in two, expositing her soft, smooth vermillion breasts. M'gann's nipples tightened with eagerness, but she suppress her enthusiasm with an exaggerated gasp of horror. "Maybe I'll fuck you so hard you… you'll…" she'll what? He wasn't so good with the dirty talk. "… that I'll rip you up the middle!"

Or not. '_Note to self: find better dirty talk_.'

"No, please, anything but that!" She whimpered, her voice carrying just the slightest undertone of confusion, as if she were asking herself, 'What the heck does that even mean?' But she did not use her telepathy ask him what he meant. She did not break character.

His teeth closed around the brightly colored hair-bungee of her pony-tail and yanked.

"Ow!"

He froze. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "I didn't realize that was part of you. I thought it was another thing you bought. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

She huffed and slumped backwards against him. "Damn it! You broke character again."

"I thought I had hurt you."

"Did you hear me say 'souvenir'?"

"No."

She sighed. Reaching a hand up, she pulled the bungee out of her hair. Her thick auburn main came tumbling down around her head, framing her face in a curtain of burnt-sienna waves. "You pulled my hair was all. This gunband is snagly."

"Oh." The hair-bungee was placed in his now limp hands. So, it hadn't been a part of her after all, it had been something she'd bought specifically for this experiment. Now he felt sheepish. She hadn't used the safety word, he had no reason to overreact and stop everything. And he had actually been starting to get into it too…

M'gann gave a soft huff of irritation as she examined the torn remnants of her top and bra that still hung from her shoulders. They laid limply over her exposed breasts, casually concealing her tightly pearled nipples it a way that was so very _teasing_ that it almost seemed arranged. "Well, that's twenty bucks I'm never gonna get back."

She ran one hand through her hair, the material of her shirt and bra shifting so that one perfectly sculpted nipple was visible. She scratched her head a bit before dropping her arm, the fabric falling back in place, once again hiding the most delicious part of her breast from his eyes. "Guess we should go back inside and see what else is on our list."

He said nothing. He only moved, and moved fast. '_Lead the target. Remember, you're the on in control.'_

Conner grabbed M'gann by the wrist and dragged her off the path, pushing her against the nearest tree. The feeble remnant of her tank-top and bra were ripped from her shoulders and thrown on the ground by their feet. Then his mouth was on her. Face pressed between her breasts, trailing kisses upwards towards her jaw while his hands kneaded, and caressed, and squeezed, and pinched and twisted.

"Conner?"

He silenced her with a kiss. His lips mashed against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth with greedy abandon. '_Lead the target._'

She moaned into his throat, her own tongue slithering out to meet his. One of her legs slid up his side and he moved his hand to caress her thigh –and was irritated to find that she still wore her shorts. Moving both his hands to the waistband of the offending article of clothing he unbuttoned and unzipped the Daisy Dukes and tried to slip them off her hips. But she would not lower her leg to allow him to do so. Instead, she lifted the second one, wrapping them both around his waist.

'_Remember, you're the one in control_.' Frustrated, Conner seized the tough denim material and ripped it from zipper to ass. She was now open and fully exposed to him.

When their lips finally parted she said, "I knew you'd get the hang of this."

"Shut-up."

He had no belt (having destroyed it during another one of their attempts at 'growing closer'), and so only had the stupid button and zipper of his own pants to contend with. Once they were dealt with and the cargo pants and underwear slipped from his hips, there was nothing separating him from M'gann.

He didn't wait for her nod of consent to enter, he just thrust. One strong stoke and he was inside her. Her back rubbed uncomfortably against the back of the tree he had her pressed against as Conner pounded into her unrelentingly. Each thrust sending phenomenally appreciable shockwaves through her whole body. M'gann could not help the loud heady moan that escaped her throat. Conner once again mashed his lips against hers in an effort to keep her quiet. This wasn't exactly a private hiking trail.

/'_More_!'/ Her mind screamed at him.

/_'More?_'/ He did not pause, but he was hesitant. Wasn't he being rough enough? He was pretty strong and he didn't want to run the risk of hurting her. Just because he had super-strength did not mean he had the super-control to go along with it.

/_'Conner… please…_'/

'_Remember, you're the one in control._' He pulled out of her just long enough to throw her on the ground on her hands and knees, face to the ground, ass in the air. He knelt behind her, and then he was inside her again. As deep as he would go, both hands holding her hips, pulling her into him as he pounded her from behind. M'gann gave another loud throaty moan and Conner moved one hand to cover her mouth.

"Shut-up!" He snapped. "Someone's gonna hear us."

She offered no response, just shifted her head's position enough to slip two of his large fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them as if they might have been a penis. The idea sent shivers through out Conner's whole body and spurred him to move faster, thrust harder, reach deeper –but he was already as deep as her organ would let him.

M'gann's body tightened around him, the muscles in her shoulders, her teeth biting down _hard_ on his fingers as she rode the rapturous waves of a euphoric orgasm. Her rings and folds, so tight around him, felt almost like they were _sucking_ on him, like they were trying to draw him in deeper –but he could go no deeper. Yet she still pulled at him. Her insides sucking and stroking and pulling until he was pushed to a sighing, groaning climax of his own –spilling into her with everything he had.

They slumped in the underbrush.

He rolled off of her, breathless.

She lay on her belly gasping.

"This was fun." She smiled into the dirt, content in the after-glow of her climax.

"I didn't like being a bad guy."

…


End file.
